Nada menos que un héroe
by Son Pau
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles y pequeños one shots, sobre distintas temáticas, todos en relación con Gokú. Inspirado en el reto Siete Estrellas, del mes de Julio, de la página de facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball".- [3. Egoísmo]
1. Amor

DISCLAIMER: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Nada menos que un héroe**

* * *

 **1\. Amor.**

* * *

— _Muchas gracias, Milk. ¡Estaba delicioso!_ — le dijo con alegría, mientras se daba palmaditas en el estómago. — _¡Bien! Después de esta comida estoy listo para volver a entrenar. Me pregunto si Piccolo querrá pelear un poco_ … — Se levantó con entusiasmo, sin dar una segunda mirada hacia el fregadero donde Chichi ya había comenzado a apilar las decenas de platos vacíos.

Con las manos tras su cabeza y su andar despreocupado, ella lo vio salir por la puerta murmurando, distraído, quién sabe qué cosas.

Sus ojos se perdieron más allá de su espalda, que a veces le parecía tan enorme que, por momentos, le resultaba inabarcable. Más aún, cuando siempre parecía estar alejándose.

Ahora se iría a entrenar. Seguramente no volvería sino hasta que fuera muy tarde y su estómago pidiera comida a gritos. Entonces, volvería para devorar todo, como un animal famélico, y luego se iría nuevamente.

Con la resignación y la tristeza batiéndose en su interior, volvió a su labor con un suspiro cansado. Así lo había conocido, y así es cómo se había enamorado.

Despreocupado, infantil, olvidadizo y torpe _¿A final de cuentas, por qué habría ella de esperar otra cosa?_

Miró con atención sus manos, hundidas bajo el agua en que se remojaban los platos, y las retiró con rapidez. Ya comenzaban a arrugarse y verse muy blancas por efecto del agua. Se preguntó si, así como sus manos lo hacían en ese momento, ella también estaría marchitándose y arrugándose. Volviéndose tan blanca, hasta llegar a ser transparente. Invisible. Había días en que así se sentía. Cansada. Muy cansada y solitaria.

Justo cuando acababa de hundir una vez más sus manos en el agua tibia, una ráfaga repentina hizo volar el cabello junto a su rostro, obligándola a cerrar los ojos.

Tras un par de segundos los abrió, inmensos y sorprendidos. Sus mejillas se encendieron. Siempre había sido muy pudorosa.

Al girar el rostro, Gokú estaba a su lado aún, y su cabeza, despeinada y alborotada como su corazón, se alzaba muy por sobre ella, haciéndola sentir de pronto pequeña y frágil, mientras le sonreía con los ojos cerrados y su sempiterna mueca de ingenuidad.

Incluso un pequeño beso en la mejilla de ese hombre, desesperante y poderosos, absurdo y rebelde, era todo lo que necesitaba para volver a sentirse como una niña enamorada.

— _Oye, Milk, volveré a la hora de la cena. Espero tengamos más guiso de oso ¡Tu comida es mi favorita! ¡Y necesito mucha energía para entrenar! Y si tenemos también un poco de arroz y papas asadas y unas cuentas legumbres… ¡Oh! Algo de fideos sería genial también. ¡Cielos! ya tengo hambre otra…_

No pudo seguir con su infantil petición, pues los brazos de Milk, rodeando su cintura en un inesperado y cálido abrazo, le quitaron todas las palabras de la boca.

Miró hacia abajo, para ver cómo su pequeña cabeza se hundía en su pecho y sintió sus manos aferrarse a sus ropas en la espalda.

— _Milk…_ — Le susurró con dulzura y una pequeña sonrisa, sintiéndose, por un momento, el adulto en que realmente se había convertido. Tal era la magia de esa extraña mujer.

Salió de la cocina como lo hacía cada día, hablando de peleas, pidiendo más comida, murmurando tonterías, arrastrando tras él sus promesas rotas y sus risas alegres sin sentido.

 _Pero está bien_ , pensó Milk, concediéndole a la mujer severa que debía ser a diario, un momento de ternura. Saberse la única digna de ver esos gestos dulces y esa sonrisa franca que le aceleraba el corazón, era más que suficiente.

 _Después de todo, se había enamorado de esos ojos chispeantes y atolondrados desde el primer momento, y ya no concebía otra voz en el mundo, que pudiese llenar de_ _tantos colores su corazón, como lo hacía la de su disparatado Gokú._

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _¡Hola! ¡Y muchas gracias a quien pase a leer estas pequeñas historias! Todos amamos a Gokú, pero por alguna razón no es tan sencillo escribir sobre él (por lo menos a mí a veces me produce sentimientos encontrados) ¡Hay que tener talento para hacerlo! Sin embargo, me entusiasmó la idea del reto de las Siete Esferas, así que aquí estamos, intentando algo._

 _Un abrazo enorme a las chicas de **fangirleando** si es que pasan por aquí. Gracias por compartir conversaciones, locuras y lemoneos dragonballeros, son geniales._

 _Nos leemos pronto!_

 _Pau :)_


	2. Muerte

**2\. Muerte**

* * *

Él no sabía realmente lo que era la muerte, hasta ese día.

Le parecía un concepto abstracto y natural. Algo que a veces pasaba, pero en ningún caso un hecho extraordinario o digno de recordar. Se cazaba para comer, y eso implicaba alguna muerte. Nada del otro mundo.

Pero, desde allí en adelante, la muerte para él siempre sería sinónimo de frío y de hambre. Por eso comía a reventar cada vez que se sentaba a la mesa y buscaba siempre la calidez, en las personas, en la batalla, en la vida.

No le importaba si sucedía estando enfermo, en mitad de un combate junto a los demás, o en un encuentro mano a mano con un enemigo poderoso. Jamás había temido a la muerte, y jamás le temería, pero, sí era una verdad irrefutable en el fondo de su ser, que la muerte siempre era fría.

Frío y hambre se convirtieron, además, en sinónimos de soledad. Y soledad, en sinónimo de muerte.

Tuvo esa certeza cuando su estómago gruñó potente, una vez más, acusando el enorme vacío que se había instalado allí, mientras la fogata y el calor del hogar seguían apagados.

Son Gohan no haría nada de comida para la cena. Tampoco irían juntos a buscar leña para encender el fuego y calentar el estofado. No habría más historias esa noche, ni ninguna que le siguiera. Sólo el eco de las montañas y sus miles de voces rocosas lo acompañaban.

Se sintió solo.

No temía a la muerte. Lo entusiasmaba la sola idea de un combate en que uno de los dos pudiese caer definitivamente. Se emocionaba con el peligro, era excitante y electrizante. Hacía trabajar su mente a toda velocidad y poner todos sus sentidos alerta.

No. La muerte no era un problema para él. Pero no le gustaba que los demás murieran.

No le gustaba porque, muy en el fondo, odiaba la soledad que le seguía, pues la conocía muy bien, y la misma era fría y silenciosa, como nada más en este mundo o en cualquier otro. Y él, era puro calor, ruido y alboroto.

Por eso prefería morir él, antes que cualquier otro lo hiciera. Mientras para todos a su alrededor inmolarse era un gesto noble y heroico, secretamente para él, era un intento desesperado de espantar a la soledad.

Porque, la verdad, jamás en su vida había extrañado tanto a alguien como a su querido abuelito. Y sin importar los años que pasaran por su larga y ruidosa vida, ni las miles de aventuras que llenaran cada uno de sus días, o qué nuevos poderes recorrieran sus venas, siempre que pensaba en él y en su sonrisa amable, la nostalgia lo envolvía, acompañada de ese frío tan propio de una vida que se acaba.

 **FIN.**

* * *

¡Hola! He aquí un nuevo capítulo que me permite explorar un poco en el corazón de Gokú. Tal vez es un poco triste para tratarse de él (por lo menos, a mi me dio pena, pese a lo corto), pero la única vez que lo vimos llorar fue con su abuelito y esa fue una escena que me marcó cuando era pequeña.

¡Un beso a quien pase a leer! Y muchas gracias a **Deidydbz** , **AndyCK** y a las lindas de **Dika** y **Kuraudea** por sus comentarios.


	3. Egoísmo

**3\. Egoísmo**

* * *

 _Entonces, sí lo haría._ Una vez más, él se iría.

Por alguna razón, en la que realmente no quiso ahondar, a Milk no le extrañó. No era necesario darle más vueltas, en realidad.

Lo había vivido una y otra vez, y el hombre, como el animal de costumbre que es, llega a un punto en que deja de sorprenderse por aquello que alguna vez lo hirió. Tal vez, lamer las mismas heridas demasiadas veces nos hace inmunes al dolor.

Aun así, no podía evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, imposibles de contener al verlo alejarse.

Con la mirada quebrada, bajó la vista cuando vio a esa pequeña personita removerse, inquieto, junto a ella, extendiendo tímidamente sus brazos, sin atreverse a decir nada, sacándola de golpe su triste letargo.

Sí, ella lo había vivido muchas veces antes, pero esta vez, había algo distinto. Esta vez, había un punto de quiebre que ponía en jaque al acostumbramiento y su consecuente embotamiento del dolor.

Esta vez, había algo allí que no había estado las otras veces.

Y este algo, era un punto luminoso y alegre. Dulce y sobrecogedor, tierno y capaz de derretir al corazón más frío con su mirada ingenua y su risa fácil, con sus juegos de palabras y sus ademanes infantiles.

Goten no había estado allí antes, en el momento de las despedidas. Conocía de ausencias, sí, pero no de despedidas.

Ahora estaba ahí, entre ellos. Uno más entre el público que decía adiós al mayor de los héroes de este mundo. Y temblaba conteniendo el llanto. Estaba triste y herido. Goten era su pequeño y dulce niño, y ahora, la tristeza inundaba sus grandes y expresivos ojos oscuros. Su dolor, le dolió a ella misma. Y esa pena que se desbordaba de su mirada, anegó su corazón de madre.

Gokú los despidió con la mano, con un gesto alegre. Dijo algo sobre el otro mundo y se volteó, dándoles la espalda, para irse.

 _¿Iba a irse así, sin más? ¿Era capaz, realmente, de sólo darles la espalda y desaparecer?_

 _No. ¡No podía ser así! No para él. No para Goten._

Se tragó su propio dolor y su orgullo, como siempre lo hacía, sonrió e intervino, sabiendo que era la única capaz de darle un giro a la historia y de salvar la dulce sonrisa de su hijo. Lo haría siempre, si de ello dependía la alegría y el corazón de su pequeño. No le importaba que le dijeran que lo malcriaba o lo consentía demasiado. Después de todo, ella era la única que estaba ahí para criarlo.

— _Lo que quieres es que tu papá te abrace ¿verdad?_ — preguntó, con una voz cargada de cariño y fingida alegría, porque pedía un abrazo para otro, cuando era su propio ser quien anhelaba un poco de cariño y consuelo de ese hombre.

Y Gokú lo abrazó. Pero fue doloroso. Dolió, porque fue un abrazo pedido, exigido por los ojos suplicantes de Goten. Ni si quiera se había detenido a despedirse de él. Además, fue breve.

Lo dejó allí, sollozante y con el corazón roto. Con los brazos vacíos, una promesa y la carga de una misión sobre sus demasiado jóvenes hombros, mientras todos los demás lo despedían con alegría.

Sólo ella notó que Goten no sonreía al despedirlo, que no le hacía gestos con el brazo, ni despegaba sus ojos del suelo.

Gokú no lo vio, porque nunca veía realmente lo que dejaba a sus espaldas tras cada despedida. Pasaba por la vida demasiado de prisa como para pararse y mirar hacia atrás. Lo hacía siempre, sin mala intención, pero cada vez con el mismo aislamiento en su mundo de batallas y fuerza, donde pocos tenían cabida realmente.

Era un héroe, sí. Pero su esencia era, al final del día, individualista. No en un sentido malvado ni perverso. Sólo era demasiado egoísta como para ver a quiénes dejaba lastimados en el camino.

Se acercó, cabizbajo y en silencio, y le aferró la mano con fuerza, mientras ella perdía sus ojos en el cielo, preguntándose si, quizás, él los vería dese allí, donde sea que estuviese. Bajó la mirada al sentir la tibieza reconfortante que emanaba de esa mano tan pequeña.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron y se sonrieron tenuemente, sin palabra alguna, ella prometió que lo haría el niño más feliz del mundo con todas sus fuerzas. Él, juró que cuidaría de ella hasta el final de sus días.

Estaban solos otra vez, y se acompañarían en el camino.

 **FIN.**

* * *

¡Hola! Dejo aquí otro pequeño drabble para este reto. Quizá es un poco triste, pero esa escena siempre me rompe el corazón.

Un abrazo a quien pase a leer por aquí.

Muchos saludos!


End file.
